The Pharoahs Promise
by FaNime3k
Summary: (Most of my fanfics are PG) Yami has an evil past promise that is now 5,000 years later coming back but targeting one of his friends, TEA! Yugi doesnt know why Tea is the target but Yami says it has to do with the Pharoah Goddess????(Read to find out) PG
1. Whats With Tea?

****

"The Pharaoh's Promise" Part 1

CHAPTER ONE: "WHATS WITH TEA?"

Its a beautiful day and Yugi and his friends are getting ready to go to the mall. " Aww man, why do we always have to do what Tea wants to do?!" Joey asked in a frustrated manner. " When Tea wants to go shopping, she has to drag us along!" Tea seemed to be frustrated herself, since it seems that Joey is always asking the gang to get some food with him. " Well excuse me! At least I dont ask all my friends to go pig-out with me 24/7!" She yelled. " Huh? What! At least I dont go around asking us, who happen to be guys to go shopping with a girl! Its just lame!" Joey yelled out. Tea couldnt believe the fact that Joey was complaining NOW. When was the last time that Joey complained about going to the mall with her? " Hey Mr. Moody but when was the last time you complained about going to the mall with me?" Tea asked questioningly. " I dont remember you complaining when my girlfriends went with me or Serenity. I swear sometimes I think that you care nothing of me!" Yugi seemed to be drifting off but by the yelling of Tea's voice, it seemed to have woken him up. "Huh? What are you guys fighting about?" he asked. Tea sighed and went on telling Yugi. " Well I dont think that Joey likes me very much." Joey seemed to be frustrated at what he was hearing. Why is Tea saying Joey doesnt like her? They know they are close friends. Wasnt this the cheerleader that always seemed to cheer him and Yugi on in a duel? Joey asked in confusion. "Uh...Tea? Are you going through some kind of...uh...monthly issue of some sort?" Tea was furious at this question and smacked Joey so hard with her purse he fell on the ground. "Is that a yes?" Joey asked with short breath. Tea seemed so mad and Yugi nor Joey could understand what was wrong. Yugi saw Tea's face glow a bright reddish color. It was more of a mad red than a blush. Yugi had never seen Tea so mad and they didnt understand what was wrong. "Whats the matter Tea?" Yugi asked in concern. Tea turned away from Yugi. "Its nothing." Yugi didnt do anything wrong but yet Tea seemed to be mad at the both of them. Just then the gang all spotted Tristan and Serenity walking their way. Joey, still on the floor, got up as he saw Serenity running towards him. "Joey!" Serenity cried out. She didnt know what was wrong, she just saw him on the floor she was afraid he was hurt. "Joey! Are you okay? What happened?" Serenity asked worryingly. Joey looked up at his sister, then looked the other way to Tea. Joey could see Tea's eyes raging. What was making her so mad? Serenity and Tristan helped him up. "What gives?" Tristan asked. "And what happened?" Tristan knew it wasnt a gang related fight or anything. He knew that by seeing Tea turned away that it was a fight. Amongst friends. Serenity was dusting Joey's back off. She asked in confusion "What happened? Tea? Yugi? Joey why were you on the ground?" Joey knew he couldnt lie to his only sister, but the thought of telling his sister that Tea happened to hit him with a purse, just didnt seem very cool. "ah...I-I was just..." Tristan and Serenity could only stand there and try to figure out what his "I-uh...umm's" all meant. "Well spit it out Joey! " Tristan said with his patience. "I did it." said Tea. Tristan looked confused. Is this a joke? Why would Tea push Joey? "Huh? Are you sure? Tristan asked in re-assurment. "Why would I lie?!" Tea exclaimed. Tristan was blown away of how this little girl with such soft heart could be so loud and scary! "Tea whats gotten into ya?" Tristan asked. " Nothing, I guess I will go to the mall alone since Joey doesnt want to and Yugi nor you Tristan probley want to either!" After saying that, Tea just walked off. Yugi was thinking in his mind, "whats wrong with Tea? A few moments ago she was happy and seemed normal to me. Did Joey's complaining really make her that mad? I know Tea! And I know that there is something wrong! Yugi thought for a moment then went after Tea. "Tea! Wait!" Yugi tried to make her stop but she just walked on. Joey seemed rather mad himself. "Damn, this just isnt her day huh?" Serenity smiled and explained to Joey. "You know Joey take it from me, I know what its like for a girl. SOmetimes we just need our space. Every once in a while every girl can get shallow. Sometimes I lose my cool too. Dont worry about it. She will come back to normal. I'll go and find out whats wrong with Tea." Joey patted his sister on the head. "Thanks sis, your tha best." Joey smiled at Serenity. "Hey cmon guys lets go follow Yugi and get to Tea before she does something stupid!" Meanwhile Tea is walking and she doesnt seem all that happy. (Tea to herself)" I feel so bad. Why did I hit Joey? Ugh! And I didnt even apologize! He probley hates me now! Yugi too! And Yugi didnt even do anything. Oh! Whats wrong with me!" Tea shouted in frustration. Then just as she saw the mall up ahead of her, someone appeared out in front of her. "huh" Tea was confused. "What are you doing here?!" Tea exclaimed. In front of her was a tall guy. Brown ruffly hair, and on a motorcycle. He had his helmet in his hands and he seemed to smile with an evilish looking smile. " I thought it was a free country." It was Seto Kaiba. "Grr....I figured you would be around your KaibaCorp. trying to once again find a way to be the Greatest Duelist!" Tea said in a mockingly sorta way. " Hm.....well doesnt mean I cant go around and just chill out." Kaiba went on. " What are you doing alone? Wheres your little rat-crew Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler?" Apparently Tea was distracted by Kaiba and from far Yugi could see that. "Tea!" Yugi shouted. She couldnt hear him because of Kaiba's motor. "I really dont know and dont care at the moment." Tea told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Tea and knew that she was mad at them. Meanwhile, Yugi finally got close enough. "Tea! Come back! Huh?" Yugi was confused at the fact that Kaiba was there just roaming the streets on a regular day. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked suspiciously. Once again Kaiba sighs at the fact that everyone thinks hes some kind of criminal that isnt allowed to have a good day. Unlike Tea. Just then another car screeches by. Carrying Serenity, Joey, and Tristan. It was Mai. "Hey Tea! How bout you, me and Serenity hang out at the mall! Girls night out!" Mai shouted over both Kaiba and her own engines. Tea thought for a moment but noticed Tristan and Joey in the car. She seemed to have squared them down. Joey realized the signs. "Uh...how bout we make it guys night out also! Me, Yuge, and Tris! It'll be fun! A good way for Tea to cool down." suggested Joey. "Good idea Joey" Yugi commented. "One of his very few" Mai joked. Joey turned around to Mai " Hey I heard that". Mai gave Joey a friendly look and also gave Kaiba a "look". "Hm...lets go girls!" (Yugi notices his Millenium puzzle glowing.(Yugi to Yami in his mind) "What is it Yami?" Asked Yugi. Yugi could see Yami grit his teeth. "Its Tea!" Yami shouted. Yugi seemed to be lost. "What about her?" He asked. "We have to go follow Mai and them!" Yami demanded. Yugi didnt know what was wrong. He was afraid of anything that has to do with Tea. He knows that Marik can easily controll her because she was so soft and easy to controll over. Yugi at this point was worried and he didnt know why. "Yami, is it Marik? Is he doing something to Tea?" Yugi just had to know. "No time to explain lets go!" Yami told Yugi. But how were they going to catch up to Mai's car? They couldnt run over there. And Yugi promised to meet his grandpa in less than 30 minutes! Yugi seemed to be out of the real world when he was interacting with Yami. He felt an engine roar and wind bristle through him. Yugi saw that Kaiba was still there. "Kaiba I need a ride to Domino Mall! Hurry! We gotta catch up to Mai and Tea!" Requested Yugi. Kaiba just gave him a distant look. What made Yugi think that Kaiba was just going to give Yugi a ride and waist his time. "Kaiba! Please!" Yugi asked desparatly. Thought he didnt know what Yami was sensing but Yugi had a feeling that they needed to get to Tea fast! (Inside Yami thinking to himself) "Ugh....the signs. Its back! It should be after me! Why is it after Tea?" 

CHAPTER 2 : "Yami's Unforgotton Past"

__

Please REVIEW and tell me whether I should go on or not. If you notice, when I write a fanfic I usually cant stop I write alot! But I need an opinion to see if I should finish the rest. I already have an idea for whats going on and what will happen to Tea but Im not sure if I should take the time typing it if knowone is interested. (It gets pretty interesting though, most of the stuff is made up but thats what makes it fan FIC)ThNX and look for updates and other FanFics.


	2. A Journey Back in Time

Yami's Unforgotton Past Chapter 2.

Yugi got over to the mall as quickley has he could with the help of Kaiba. They zoomed past the city and got over to the Domino Square Mall. Just before Tea went into the mall Yugi managed to call out her name. "Tea!" He yelled hoping she could hear him. Tea turned around. "Oh, its Yugi." At this point her eyes were getting narrow and turning a green color. "Wha? Whats wrong with me?" Tea could feel herself changing. "ugh..Whats...going..on!" Mai and Serenity saw Tea in what sorta looked like she had a bad itch on her back. Yugi saw what had happened and ran over to her. (Conversation between Yugi, Mai, Tea, and Serenity)

Serenity: Whats wrong Tea!

Tea: I-dont....know! Ahh! Its this weird feeling in me! I Cant controll it!

Yugi: Tea! Are you okay! Whats wrong?! (yugi could feel Yami calling out for him) 

(Yami: Yugi! Its the sign! - Yugi looked at Tea's forhead, it seemed to look like a deep green color that no one else could see but Yugi and Yami. It looked sorta like the sign for the Planet neptune - * If you watch Sailor Moon or hopefull you know what the Neptune sign looks like*)

(Yami: Yugi let me switch with you for a moment.) Yami nodded his head and let his Millenium item do its thing.

Yami Yugi: Tea. before when you and Joey had that little fight, did you feel something going inside you? Like a spirit?

Tea: what are you talking about! -still in discomfort - I-I. dont know! It just seemed like Tea was angry every second.

Soon Joey, Tristan and the rest of the gang came to see why Yugi was in such a hurry to get to Tea.

Tea: AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT! - Tea shouted to the air -

Mai: Hurry Serenity go see if you can get a wet towel, shes burning up!

Serenity: Oh! Okay. Be right back!

At this moment, Mai was holding Tea's head up while Yugi was holding on to her arm. She had calmed down by this time and seemed to go into a deep sleep. 

(Tea in her Sleep)  
"Huh? Where am I?" Tea questioned herself. "Why am I here?" Tea was on the ground but slowly got up. She seemed to be what looked like downtown Toyko in the 1800's or so.

"Huh? Im comfused!" Tea looked around herself noticing that her friends werent around her. She saw people dress in kimonos.(however you spell it) Tea was enjoying the scenary of the old days, but she was still lost didnt understand what had happened. Just then she saw a beautiful woman sitting on a bench near a park. "Excuse me?" She asked politely. "Uhm..What year is it?" The woman looked at her. She had long flowing black hair, a pinkish reddish kimono, and her eyes were deep brown. The woman looked around her 20's or so. She looked at Tea oddly. Who doesnt know what year it is? "Its 1891." Tea looked at her as if she had seen a ghost. "You must be joking." Tea added. The woman once again looked at her as if she was stupid." Those are interesting clothing you have on. " She smiled. 

Tea gave her a questoned face then it quickley turned into a grin. "Oh thank you, yours too!" Noticing that Tea hadnt introduced herself yet and that the woman may feel kinda strange about this, she quickley told the woman her name. "Oh! Silly me. My name is Tea Gardner!" Tea gave out a cheerful smile. Even with that, the young woman still seemed very confused. "Oh. Nice to meet you Tea, my name is Mana Hatsuai(HOT-SOO-AI)" "Oh...Nice to meet you also Mana." Tea gave her a friendly look. At this point Mana seemed a bit more relaxed about her new friend. Right when Tea was going to ask her if she knew where she could find a phone, she noticed a familiar face walking towards her. "Bakura!?" The man jumped. "Aie! Uh....Who?!" He seemed frightened. He was a friend of Mana's. "Uh..." Mana looked at him. "Good morning Kunai." The man with the long whitish hair, with the cheerful eyes and the odd clothing was an exact resemblence of Bakura. Tea kept staring at him, at which this point he felt uncomfortable. "Uh...who is Ba-Kura?" Tea knew that this obviously wasnt Bakura, but he looked Just like him. 


End file.
